lego_legends_of_chima_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Bismarck
Bio Name: Bismarck Ottomotoroyulusgrandedeliussusawesomusirolikorus Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch (I like long names) or his full title being: The Right Honourable, Grand Sir, 5 star general, hero of the bears, Dr. Bismarck Ottomotoroyulusgrandedeliussusawesomusirolikorus Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch the Magananamus of the bears. Or Bismarck for short. Gender: Male position: Bear General (probs) Species: Grizzly Bear Affiliation: Bear Tribe Appearance: dark black fur, with some grey patches, has an iron cross tattoo on his shoulder and a hammer and sickle tattoo on his back. He wars an iton chestplate which covers his back and front Age: 56 Weapons: Steel bear claws, massive steel hammer. Personality: Grouchy, angry, yet can be very patient or impatient at times. Backstory: Bismarck was born up north of the location of the bear cave, in a small bear village he was born into a family of grizzly bears, however most people assume he is just a regular bear. Being a grizzly bear he is very active, and is rarely sleepy or dreamy. According to himself in his autobiography: "He was born under a double rainbow and all the plants blossomed after his birth, and the lake in which he was born had the water turn into chi" Bismarck was born into a farily wealth off family of settlers and colonizers with a very long family history (as seen by his surname). He was well educated and joined the military at 16 years of age, he was found to be a legendary soldier of the bears and an excellent tactician (since there was basically no competition). He was knighted by the bear leadership, and was a general by the age of 29 (again since the bear military was very sleepy, he himself wasn't that legendary). He is extremely patriotic and nationalistic about him being a bear. He believes that bears are the greatest tribe in all of chima, and he says they are the wisest of all of the tribes. According to him: "If bears ruled all of Chima, then Chima would be always peaceful and very advanced" Although he advocates peace, he loves war and will never turn down from a fight. He is also to an extenect immensely powerful bears who are sleepy or lazy, wake up instantly from the growl of his voice. Role in Catalan Crisis -Bismarck would play an important role in the Catalan Crisis, he was the Whistleblower in Factory 17, when he revealed Top Secret informations live on the BBC, this resulted, in Bladvic IV King of the bears being overthrown, it also ended bear involvement in the Gorilla Civil War. -This also affected the government of Catalan which would crumble, Bane Bridger would be killed by Bismarck, and Catalan fell to the republicans. Role in Gorilla Civil War (Work In Progress) Diaries of an officer (This will be like a couple of chapters at the end of the Gorbav story arc in Gorbav: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story. Role in Chima Civil War -Bismarck helped secure the Raven citadel outpost in the great forest, a victory which came at a very high cost -Bismarck was a negotiator on the future of the war, where he proposed his: Bismarck plan. -He would negotiate with the minor tribes for a future fleet, however the negotiations fell through -He would then serve as the Dominion Lord, of the West Sea autonomous bear dominion, having helped construct a major fleet, for the bears, which consisted entirely of heavy ships, including a battleship, and 2 aircraft carriers. Role in Chima Alliance - Crawler Empire War Bismarck would evacuate the surving bears to the rebuilt rave outpost, now a citadel, with his colonial holdings being the last remains, of the bear tribe and its colonial holding, short on both chi and guns, he invented other ways to attempt to prevent a possible enemy invasion. Currently he is the President of the Provisional Bear republic, as Blitz Bridger's status is unknown Trivia Bismarck turned 57 on the 15th of November. Bismarck was named after the famous German Chancellor of the same surname.Category:All Articles Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Bear Tribe